


How Justified

by sparklebitca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklebitca/pseuds/sparklebitca
Summary: During the second week of January 2004, while on tour in the UK, Justin Timberlake really was punched in the face outside a London club. Really. There were articles and stuff about it.  Which I can't find now, 15 years later.  But it HAPPENED, I swear.





	How Justified

“Potter, I swear, if I have to wait out here for one more minute-“

“Oh, come on! He’ll be here in just a second, honest!”

Draco rolls his eyes, and not for the first time tonight. He hates muggle London, and he hates muggle music, and he hates the muggle outfit Harry insisted he wear tonight. But he really doesn’t hate Harry’s frantically hot blowjobs that make violins wail and crescendo inside his head, and he’s been promised no less than three consecutive go-rounds in exchange for his cooperation this evening. So he tugs at the hem of the glitter-crusted muscle tank for the zillionth time. Nothing will induce the damned thing to cover his freezing ass. Dammit.

“Harry? Oh my god, Harry!”

Draco knows that voice, unfortunately, and when he turns to locate the source of it, he is unsurprised to see Neville Longbottom exchanging hello-kisses with Harry. Oh, Merlin. Longbottom’s shirt is worse than his! If he never sees faux-fur again, it’ll be far too soon. He takes the two steps necessary to close the distance between them and him, and sourly reaches out to wipe the crimson lip-print from Harry’s cheek. Harry slips an arm around Draco’s waist, his thumb absently rubbing across Draco’s hipbone, and Draco sighs and tries to ignore the chatter of the surrounding mob of girls in order to focus on the small-talk that will doubtlessly occur all too enthusiastically in front of him.

“Did you go to-“

“Of course, like I’d miss-“

“I went on the 9th-“

“I should’ve owled-“

“Did I know you were a-“

Draco will NOT roll his eyes again. He WON’T. He has more self-control than that. Oh, the girls are screaming, why are they – oh, of course. An obnoxiously red SUV has pulled up to the curb, and Harry’s hyperventilating next to him.

“OH MY GOD!!!” Longbottom is utterly indistinguishable from the hordes of muggle girls around them, shrieking and jumping and blushing excitedly. Draco is mildly disgusted; he can’t wait to leave this mess and get back to the flat already. What does he care about a muggle celebrity when he’s fucking the star of the wizarding world?

Hmm, just the thought strokes his ego, and nothing gets him off like ego-stroking. Harry is jittering like a schoolgirl in front of him, and he grabs hold of the slight hips and runs his palms over Harry’s thighs, holding him still as a tall, white-sweatshirt-clad figure emerges from the car and moves towards the club. Longbottom is probably about to pass out, and Harry sways in Draco’s grip when the focus of his attention pauses in front of them.

“Hey!” Harry manages to choke out, and baby-blue eyes turn in his direction. An eyebrow raises, and a sniggering lip curls, knowing and nasty and it’s nothing that Draco likes. Fucking muggle.

His loathing must be painted on his face, because the blond man smirks and makes a comment, and that’s certainly nothing Draco has to take, not even for Harry’s sake. The world goes red and blurry, his hands tightening reflexively on Harry’s body, then lifting and curling into fists. He moves forward, and punches Justin Timberlake squarely in the face. Harry yelps, and security people move all of them, very fast and very far, and maybe those blowjobs are going to have to wait for another night.

**Author's Note:**

> During the second week of January 2004, while on tour in the UK, Justin Timberlake really was punched in the face outside a London club. Really. There were articles and stuff about it. Which I can't find now, 15 years later. But it HAPPENED, I swear.


End file.
